gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sharks (animal)
This page is about the marine animal. If you are looking for the car in GTA 2 and the cut one from GTA III, see Shark. If you're looking for the gang in Vice City, see Sharks. .]] Sharks are a species of fish appearing in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Up until GTA V, they were often associated with myths, given that their appearance is rare in Vice City and San Andreas. While harmless in both aforementioned games, sharks are, on the other hand, deadly in GTA V, which is currently their most infamous and major appearance. 3D Universe GTA Vice City Sharks are modelled after tiger sharks in GTA Vice City. Even although not as common as most sea creatures, they can be spotted everywhere in the waters of the city and, due to the slightly similar body, they can sometimes be mistaken as dolphins. Sharks do not take damage when shot at, and like other marine animals in Vice City, don't have any movement animation when swimming. The easiest way to spot a shark is to just search the water for it, preferably through a Sniper Rifle. Sharks are also mentioned in the 10th page of the GTA Vice City manual: ''"Shark attacks off Vice City happen a few times a year and there are more sharks out there than you would like to think - Best advice: Stay out of the water!". ''This might suggest that sharks could have been used as an excuse for the player's inability to swim in Vice City. GTA San Andreas The presence of sharks GTA San Andreas is often debated, but most players reported sighting them mostly in the Easter Basin area. Even if the appearance of sharks in the waters of San Andreas isn't fully confirmed, their model is in fact present in the game files, being the same as the one in Vice City (And therefore also being a tiger shark). There is a frequent myth which claims sharks attack players, yet those who report seeing sharks deny so, claiming that they act like normal fish and swim away when approached - Yet, nevertheless, multiple "killer shark" mods have been made, and are pretty common in San Andreas Multiplayer servers. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto V First revealed in a pre release screenshot, sharks will often appear in the deep waters around San Andreas. Unlike their 3D Universe version, sharks are now modeled after the bull shark and are now dangerous predators that most often attack the player on sight. Getting attacked by a shark also unlocks the "Out of Your Depth" Achievement/Trophy. Sharks appear on the minimap as a red dot (enemy) and like to circle the player for a while before attacking, sometimes they appear in pairs. Sharks attack once, killing at the first attack, ripping the abdomen open but the blood from whichever character being attacked hides the gore. If the player is on the surface they can sometimes see the shark's fin sticking out the water as it circles. Sharks can be killed if the player is on a boat and shoots one, which only takes one shot. It is, therefore, recommended to look out for sharks and kill them from the surface before diving into the water. They can also be killed in the water by repeatedly attacking with a knife, although this is extremely difficult. Like other animals in the game, sharks are only present in singleplayer, yet, according to leaked sound files, they might also be added to GTA Online. de:Hai es:Tiburón fr:Requin pl:Rekin Category:Animals Category:Sea Creatures